


Warm Body

by nico_neo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But it's because he's whipped, Illness AU, Jaehyun and Taeyong are best friends, Jaehyun might be scary when he's watching Ten, M/M, References to Illness, Ten is soft, YuTae if you want it, Yuta Ten and Taeyong are friends, Yuta and Ten are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/nico_neo
Summary: Ten just wants a warm body to cuddle.





	Warm Body

**Author's Note:**

> I needed fluff so I wrote this...
> 
> It's short though

“We’re hanging out with some friends of mine today? Want to come?” Taeyong asked him.

Jaehyun lifted his head from his homework and looked at his best friend, who was laying on his bed.

“Who?”

“You know, Yuta and Ten.”

“Oh, those who work at the coffee shop?”

“Yeah.”

Jaehyun thought about it for a second before sending a smile to Taeyong.

“Count me in.” He smiled. “Where are we going?”

“Just hanging out in a park or something, eating ice cream. I don’t know.” Taeyong shrugged. “We’ll see. But probably not something tiring or Ten won’t keep up.”

Jaehyun frowned at that but didn’t say anything.

“We’ll leave at four. Be ready.” Taeyong added and headed to the bathroom.

“It’s like in ten minutes how am I supposed to finish this shit in ten minutes?” Jaehyun whined, referring to his science homework.

“Don’t do it.”

“Helpful, really.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes but threw the book away nonetheless.

 

They arrived at the park where they were supposed to meet and Jaehyun spotted two boys waiting. That must be Yuta and Ten. They walked to them and Jaehyun noticed that one of them was wearing a hoodie, even though it wasn’t cold outside. Well, Jaehyun had no right to judge right?

“I’m Yuta.” The one with purple hair introduced himself. “And this is my best friend, Ten.”

The boy with the hoodie waved at him.

“Nice to meet you.” He smiled and Jaehyun froze.

“Nice to meet you too.” He said after a few seconds and cleared his throat. He heard Taeyong snort and he sent him a death glare.

“Should we go?” Taeyong proposed.

On their way, Jaehyun shot quick glances at Ten, and several times, he saw the boy drumming his fingers in the air with a light frown on his face. But Jaehyun didn’t say anything, he just watched.

Eventually, they talked and exchanged numbers at the end of the day. And the four of them settled another hang out day before biding their goodbyes.

When they were left alone, Taeyong turned to him with a smirk.

“Someone’s got something going with someone.” He said playfully.

“Whatever you say.” Jaehyun brushed it off.

 

The next time they met, Ten was still wearing a hoodie. Even though it was near the end of spring. But as usual, Jaehyun didn’t say anything. He just watched again.

This time, they went shopping, and it’s rather often that it was only the two of them since Yuta and Taeyong disappeared in some shops.

They talked. They talked for a long time since Yuta and Taeyong seemed to take their time shopping on their own. And the more Jaehyun learned about Ten, the more he was curious, the more the boy intrigued him.

And maybe the more he learned about him, the more his stomach would flip. But let’s not talk about that.

When Taeyong and Yuta finally came back, they all agreed to go to a café to drink and eat something. Jaehyun was at the back with Ten. As usual, he glanced at him and saw that the boy was rubbing his eyes.

Jaehyun’s heart missed a beat. The other really looked cute at the moment.

“You okay?” He asked him.

Ten looked back at him and smiled widely, even though his eyes were showing something else.

“Oh yeah! Don’t worry, just a bit tired.” Ten assured.

“We’re near the café. Don’t fall asleep right now.”

Ten giggled and bumped his shoulder with Jaehyun’s playfully. But Jaehyun noticed how after that the older stayed close to him, and it made him smile a bit.

They reached the café several minutes later and they sat in front of each other. They ordered and once the waiter was gone, Jaehyun saw Ten pulling his sleeves over his hands, hiding them in the fabric. Yuta noticed it too and leaned in to whisper into Ten’s ear, after what the other nodded. Yuta wrapped an arm around Ten’s body and stroked his back with his hand.

Jaehyun clenched his jaw but slightly furrowed his eyebrows.

 

The next time, they met at Johnny’s party.

Jaehyun had lost Taeyong a long time ago as the older was dancing in the middle of the crowd, so he decided to head to the balcony instead, escaping the heat of the house.

He was surprised to find Ten there though.

The other was still wearing a hoodie, despite the heat, and Jaehyun didn’t questioned it anymore. He walked to him and sat next to the other.

Ten turned his head towards him and smile widely, and Jaehyun’s heart missed another beat.

“Hey!” Ten greeted him.

“Hey.” Jaehyun found himself smiling. “Didn’t think I would find you there.”

“Yeah, well, there’s too much people inside.” Ten giggled. “Mostly drunk so…”

“Yeah, I see.” Jaehyun huffed.

They didn’t talk after that, but it wasn’t awkward. They could still hear the bouncing of the music, but it seemed far away from them.

Jaehyun turned his head to look at the male next to him with a soft smile. But his smile faded when he saw that Ten was shaking.

“Hey…” Jaehyun called him, as if he was afraid to startled him. “Are you okay? You’re shaking.”

“To be honest… I’m fucking cold.” Ten said, his teeth almost shattering.

Without even thinking about it, Jaehyun wrapped his arms around him and stroked his arm with his left hand, hoping to warm him up. He didn’t question it, didn’t ask why he was shaking like that even though it was fucking hot outside. Having Ten in his arms was a nice feeling and he wouldn’t want it to end. So, he didn’t say anything. And when he felt Ten leaning more in his embrace, he knew it was a silent thank you.

 

It happened again.

The hugging.

This time, Taeyong had invited the two others to dinner at their apartment.

They were sitting in the couch, watching a movie they chose on Netflix. Taeyong and Yuta didn’t notice them, too deep concentrate in the movie and eating pop corns.

This time, Jaehyun didn’t ask. When he saw Ten pulling up his sleeves, he wrapped his left arm around his shoulders and pulled the other to lean into him. Ten leaned into him, his head resting on the younger’s chest and he sighed contently. Jaehyun moved his right hand to grab one of Ten’s.

His hand was ice cold.

Jaehyun didn’t question it.

He simply engulfed Ten's smaller hand in his warm one and intertwined their fingers.

When Yuta and Taeyong both headed to Taeyong’s room to sleep, leaving them together in the living room, another film playing on the TV, Ten turned in Jaehyun’s arms to face him. Their fingers were still intertwined. And they looked at each other.

Maybe they kissed, that night.

 

Jaehyun was sat on the couch, working on another science homework when he felt the couch sinking next to him. He turned his head and smiled fondly when he saw Ten looking at him the same way. Ten didn’t have to ask, when Jaehyun saw his tired eyes and that his sleeves were pulled up, he knew. He moved his science book aside and made himself more comfortable in the couch. Ten didn’t waste a second and engulfed himself in Jaehyun’s arms.

They stayed like that for a moment, Jaehyun stroking Ten’s back to warm him up. They eventually leaned down, Jaehyun spooning the other, his arms wrapped tightly around Ten’s frame, to keep him warm.

“You never told me why you always get cold like that…” Jaehyun muttered softly.

“It’s quite simple, really.” Ten sighed. “I have poor circulation and often get chills. Or stinging in my fingers or legs. My hands get cold and I’m tired as hell.”

Jaehyun nodded against Ten’s scalp and kissed it. Now it made sense.

“Moreover.” Ten added and giggled softly. “You have the warmest body, so I like to cuddle with you as much as possible.”

Jaehyun laughed fondly and tighten his grip on Ten’s body, hiding his face in the crook of his neck, peppering kissed there and there and enjoying the soothing atmosphere.

“I’ll keep you warm then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/niconeo3)   
>  [curiouscat](https://t.co/e1UnChL5kj)


End file.
